


The Well

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds a way to make up for a hurtful comment he made to Kendall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Well

James was in trouble, he had seriously hurt Kendall's feelings and now his boyfriend wouldn't even look at him.

He thought back to this morning and mentally kicked himself for his insensitivity.

They had been getting ready to go to the studio and he was a little cranky from not getting enough sleep, stupid horror movies.

Kendall had come in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and James had said the stupidest thing ever "Geez can't you at least try and make yourself presentable?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kendall asked him, a bit shocked at the comment.

"You're wearing an old plaid shirt, faded jeans, and don't get me started on your hair." James had told him.

"We're just going to the studio and we'll be all gross by the end of the day anyway, so why wear nice clothes?" Kendall said defensively.

James knew he was right but couldn't keep his big mouth shut "Because you should take pride in your appearance, not walk around like some slob all the time."

He knew he had gone too far but couldn't pull the words back. Kendall threw his toothbrush onto the counter and walked out of the apartment. He never showed up at the studio and Logan had covered for him by telling Gustavo he was sick.

Logan and Carlos were both furious with him.

"How could you say something so mean!?" Carlos demanded.

"You know he is insecure about his looks" Logan scolded.

James had hung his head in shame, he knew all of this and if he could rewind the day it would have started far differently. He really didn't understand why Kendall was so insecure, James thought he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. But did he say that, NO, he called him a slob.

"So STUPID!" he told himself.

"You're not stupid James, but sometimes you really don't think before you speak." Logan told him.

"You better think of a way to fix this or you are going to lose him" Carlos said sadly.

"I know!" James whined "But what can do?" Then he smiled.

"Would you guys help me?" he asked.

"With what?" Logan asked suspiciously as Carlos yelled "Yes!"

James smiled and told them his plan.

A few hours later, when it was just getting dark, Logan sent a text to Kendall "Can you meet me at the well?"

Kendall had been avoiding the apartment and was at the park anyway so he walked across to the other side.

"Logan?" he called. "Strange" he thought.

The next thing he knew someone had pulled a bag over his head and wrapped their arms around him. He had the sensation of falling but the person held onto him tightly.

"What the hell!" he yelped.

When his feet hit the ground the bag was removed and he stood there looking into James' smiling face "Hey Babe".

Kendall pulled back and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt" he squealed.

"Good!" Kendall yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Whisking you away for a romantic evening" James answered.

"In the well? What makes you think I want to have anything to do with you anyway?" He yelled, his voice breaking.

Above Carlos and Logan pushed a heavy piece of wood across most of the opening so it was hard to hear anything being said. They were going to come back once James called to pull their friends out, provided they were both still alive.

"Kendall, I am SO sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would take it all back if I could. I swear I didn't mean it, I would rather shave my own head than deliberately hurt you. Please, please forgive me" James begged.

"Why James? You're right, you deserve someone who is as beautiful and cares about their appearance as much as you do. I'm not beautiful and I prefer to be comfortable when I have to work." Kendall sniffed.

"Kendall, why do you think you're not beautiful? You are the most amazing person I have ever known, you're strong, caring, and you take my breath away every time I look at you." James told him.

"I was just tired and cranky because Carlos wanted to watch that stupid scary movie last night and I took it out on you."

He reached over and kissed Kendall on the cheek, I love you more then I have ever loved anyone. Please let me make it up to you." He took Kendall by the shoulders and turned him around. He had brought down an air mattress and covered it with a thick fleece blanket. There was a camping lantern set to low light and a covered tray with some snacks. A small radio was sitting next to the bed and was playing softly.

Kendall looked around in amazement.

James put his arms around him and kissed him under the ear "Let me try and make it up?"

"You are such a jerk" Kendall said.

"Why?" James asked concerned.

"Because, I want to be mad at you, but how can I be. No one has ever done anything like this for me." Kendall said softly.

"Nobody can hear us" James smirked pointing up.

Kendall saw the top of the well was covered, leaving just enough of an opening for air.

James kissed Kendall on the nose, the cheek, and then his mouth, running his tongue on the blonde's bottom lip, begging for access.

At first he was denied, but Kendall smiled softly and opened his mouth.

James kissed him sweetly then his tongue was roaming all over the warm opening, tasting every part of Kendall's mouth. He swirled his tongue around the younger boys' and then sucked at it slowly and deliberately.

His hands roamed under Kendall's shirt and then he began unbuttoning it, pushing it off of his shoulders. His mouth moved to the sweet spot on Kendall's neck just below his ear, he licked and the sucked at it as if to devour the soft flesh.

He gently guided Kendall to the mattress and pushed him down, his mouth never leaving Kendall's body.

His hands were roaming up and down Kendall's sides as his mouth worked it's way down his chest. He smiled as he pulled himself back up to Kendall's mouth, his tongue working it's way back in and he began greedily sucking at the other boys' tongue.

Kendall moaned into James' mouth, eager for more.

James pulled off his own shirt and reached down to undo the button on Kendall's jeans and slipped his hand inside the garment. He gently palmed Kendall through his boxers.

Kendall's breath hitched and he moaned loudly "J-James" he begged.

"Yes, love" he whispered.

"Need more" Kendall panted.

"Anything for you" James smiled as he kissed the boy again.

He quickly pulled off his own jeans and then went back to caressing his lover's body with his mouth.

His mouth took in one of Kendall's nipples and he twirled his tongue around it and then sucked at it, his fingers twirling the other one until he switched and he put his mouth to work on the other sensitive bud of flesh.

Kendall's head was thrown back and his breathing was rapid. His hands were stroking James' hair and he was moaning softly.

James moved down and pulled Kendall's jeans off and resumed kissing the smaller boys' body. He moved his tongue along the center of Kendall's stomach until he reached his navel, and his tongue began licking at the indentation.

"J-James…please" Kendall begged.

James reached his hand up and ran his fingers along the soft lips. Kendall took them in and greedily sucked at them.

James felt himself grow even harder at the action, but went back to the task at hand. He pushed Kendall's boxers off and looked down at his beautiful lover.

"There is not an inch of you I don't love or think is beautiful" he said as he ran his tongue along Kendall's inner thigh.

Kendall was panting harder as James sucked at the tender flesh.

James took Kendall's cock into his hand and gave it a gentle tug. He smiled when the boy moaned loudly, and then reached down and took the head into his mouth. His tongue flitted across the sensitive tip and then began swirling up and down the length.

"Oh my God! James PLEASE!" Kendall squealed.

"Patience my love" James whispered as he took Kendall's entire length into his mouth. He took his moistened fingers and inserted one into the boy lying beneath him. Kendall moaned deeply as James moved the digit in and out slowly as his head began bobbing up and down at a fast pace. A moment later he added a second finger and tapped Kendall's prostate. The other boy moaned again and pushed himself toward the intruding fingers. James smiled and came off of him with a "pop".

He quickly aligned himself with his lovers' entrance and slid in smoothly. Kendall moaned even louder calling out his name. He smiled as he bent down and kissed Kendall quickly before pulling back out and then began snapping his hips at a furious pace. He pulled Kendall's legs up a little and readjusted and started pounding in and out of the other boy, hitting his prostate dead on every time. Kendall's eyes were half closed as he looked up at James and he bit his lower lip.

"I love your eyes so much when you look at me like that" James whispered.

"How do I look to you?" Kendall asked one word coming out at a time as James continued to hit his sweetspot.

"So dark and yet so light" James said watching the younger boys' eyes as the dilated even further. His eyes looked black with a ring of pale emerald around them.

Kendall's body was moving up and down on the mattress as James pounded in and out of him, he probably would have slid right off the mattress if James wasn't holding him so tightly.

Kendall was in ecstasy, his body flooded with heat and pleasure.

James snaked his arm around Kendall's waist and pulled him up a little, his mouth latching onto Kendall's neck. His hand moved to Kendall's cock and he started pumping it as his thrusts got harder and faster. 'I am so close" he whispered to Kendall.

Kendall couldn't speak and a moment later arched his back and he came screaming "JAMES!"

He held on tightly as James continued to pound in and out of him until he also came. He collapsed on top of the smaller boy, who was holding on tightly, and rode out his orgasm.

A few minutes later he pushed himself up and looked down at Kendall who had his eyes closed, tears at the corners.

"Kendall?" James asked suddenly worried.

"I love you so much" the younger boy whispered as he reached up and kissed James. They lay there limbs intertwined.

"Do you forgive me?" James asked.

"Depends?" Kendall said with an arched eyebrow.

"On what?" James asked.

"Can you do that again?"

"Anything for you" James answered kissing him gently.


End file.
